


The Legend of Blackbeard

by jewels_dc



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewels_dc/pseuds/jewels_dc
Summary: Blackbeard's crew are the smartest and most infamous in all the seven seas. Sisters Siyeon and Yubin run a tight ship with their trusted friend Minji. But Yubin meets a girl who could make her want to leave the life for ever, and Siyeon's recklessness sends them all spiraling towards a disastrous end.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: DreamCatcher Pirate Ficfest 2k20





	The Legend of Blackbeard

**Author's Note:**

> Helllo all! This is my entry for the DC Pirate ficfest. It is very VERY loosely based off of the life and death of the pirate Blackbeard (aka Siyeon) and her crew. It will have multiple chapters so be on the look out for that.
> 
> Follow me on twitter at: jiyools_

“You sure this is the right place” Minji looks skeptically at the small beach, leaning over the railing to get a better view of the unkempt slip of shoreline. It was unassuming, the entire island looked ordinary.

“Yeah this looks a little backwater. They probably don’t even have a place to buy books,” Yubin said looking very unimpressed with her surroundings. They were anchored off an island somewhere off the coast of Virginia. It was lush and dark green, trees and underbrush looking thick and impenetrable. It was early spring, so the trees were just spring back with new green leaves, harsh winter releasing it’s hold on them. The breeze was cool, and gentle on their wind-blown faces. The woods looked slightly damp, it had been raining for most of the last three days, so the ground was sure to be soggy.

“Yes. This is it.” Siyeon said with a vicious smile. “You dare doubt me?”

Both girls snort in reply. Siyeon might be the most fearsome and infamous pirate in the Atlantic, but she wasn’t to them.

It was just the three of them on the upper deck, the rest of the crew was readying for the excursion into the small village that Siyeon swore was on this island. This was the time when all three were the most relaxed, where they could take a breath and let down the ruthless veneer they had to wear out into the world. They all had to run their ship with respect and the slightest bit of intimidation, lest someone get any ideas of mutiny. If the gold kept coming, most crew members would stay satiated. They were treated better on this ship than most others, and far better than in the royal navy.

They were interrupted suddenly by a voice behind them.

“Captain, the boats are ready, will all three of you be departing?”

“No, Jiu will stay with the ship, Dami will come with me.” Yubin visibly deflated. She would prefer to stay there, oversee the functions of the ship and maybe get in some reading time.

“Oh shucks, I don’t get to explore the grubby little island that’s probably infested with mosquitos and really dull people,” Minji said her face mocking in fake disappointment. Yubin rolled her eyes, grumbling something under her breath as she followed Siyeon to the smaller boat they would take to land.

Minji watched her two best friends leave, off on an adventure without her. She would never tell the other two, but she hated watching them leave, her gut always twisted in an uncomfortable knot when they were separated. They were so much more than just her crew mates.

\--

“So how exactly are we supposed to find this person?” Yubin asked as the trudged through the damp underbrush. She was pretty sure they were lost, and she was unhappy about it.

“We find the village, and then find her. I was told she is quite reclusive, but she does come to town on occasion.”

“What do we do when we find her?”

“Follow her back to her compound, stake it out, then attack at night. Easy and swift, like always,” Siyeon said, swiping at a particularly thick vine with her sword. “Why so many questions? This is just like any other time.”

“This doesn’t really look like a place that the colonies’ richest woman would live does it?” Yubin gestured to the dense woods around them, as she pressed forward.

“I mean it is smart, we hadn’t been able to locate her until we got that information from that merchant in Charleston.”

“I guess, but where the fuck is this village.” No sooner had the words left Yubin’s mouth than the pirate stumbled onto a dirt path, almost face planting deep in the mud. Siyeon cackled behind her, earning a death glare from her younger sister.

“Tell me again why we couldn’t just anchor closer to the village?” Yubin said annoyance clear on her face. Lee Siyeon may be her sister, but she was first and foremost a huge pain in her ass.

“We have to lie low. This is a small place, lots of gossip, if we show up at the tiny bay with a big pirate ship, people will ask questions.”

Yubin fell silent, she couldn’t argue with the logic, but she really wanted to, just to annoy her.

“Also, I love to see you struggle little sister,” Siyeon said ruffling the younger woman’s light brown hair and setting off to the village center.

The village was small, no more than a mile long. It consisted of rows of small houses and little shops. It was the type of place that people lived simply. Living of the spoils of the sea was commonplace here. The little wooden buildings were plain, built to withstand hurricanes, not to be pleasing to look at. It was a rough and tumble town, but the views of the bay made up for the lack of architecture. It was no Tortuga, but it would be the perfect place to hide a large amount of gold and goods. They both made their way towards what seemed like the center of town, when something caught Siyeon’s eye.

“They always get the eyes wrong, don’t you think,” Siyeon said looking at a poster on a small red building. It was a picture of Siyeon, but with a great black beard and distinctly male features. Over the picture read **WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE for the crime of PIRACY, BLACKBEARD aka EDWARD TEACH.**

“At least you don’t look like an elf in all of yours, are my eyes really that big?” Yubin said eyeing the poster next too it. It had her distinctive small face and soft cheeks, but with a much more chiseled square looking jaw. She wasn’t sure why exactly they thought she was a man, but she had a suspicion that the sailors they stole from didn’t want to others to know they had been bested by a group of women.

“Don’t you find it hilarious that the only one they get right is Minji, like look at this, she looks like a damn goddess,” Siyeon said pointing at another wanted poster with the familiar face of their friend on it.

“Well she’s hard to mistake I guess,” Yubin said shrugging.

“Yeah, I’m still bitter though. You wear a disguise one time and you are branded Blackbeard for the rest of your life,”

Yubin chuckled remembering how livid Siyeon was the first time they had seen their own wanted posters. Yubin hadn’t minded so much, made it easier to move around if everyone thought you were a man. It was harder for Minji to go out because she was more recognizable. It gave Yubin a certain amount of freedom, and someday it might give her the freedom to stop all together.

“Ah, that looks like where we should go to get information” Siyeon said pointing at a drab looking building with a beer stein hanging above the door.

“Lovely, you go there and find yourself a warm body to join you for the night, and I’ll figure out if there is a book shop in this back-water village,”

“Deal,” Siyeon said enthusiastically, “I can find you a warm body too if you want.”

“No thanks, I like my conquest to have teeth,” Yubin smirked, throwing a dismissive wave at her sister as she walked off in the opposite direction of the bar.

“Suit yourself,” Siyeon said, rolling her eyes at her sisters retreating. She watched her for a second before adjusting herself checking her reflection in a nearby puddle before heading in the seedy place.

\--

The village is unimpressive. It is grubby, worn, and worst of all it had this weird buzz around it. Like a million bees were buzzing just out of her sight. It put Yubin’s nerves on edge as she walked from shop to shop, looking for anything that resembled a bookshop. She was happy that there weren’t many people out and about, that served her purposes well. She didn’t want to be noticed. Yubin finally finds the tiniest little book shop on the very edge of the village. She would have walked right by it is she hadn’t been so desperate to find it. She had just finished her last book a week ago and she was itching for a new story. You could only reread Macbeth so many times before you wanted to throw it overboard.

She walked through the door and was greeted with the old familiar smell she loved. Books in every open space. Bookshelves lining every wall in the small, cramped room. Yubin’s eyes glittered and her mouth dropped open. She wasn’t expecting much, but her expectations were far surpassed.

Behind a small counter in the back sat a young woman who looked to be about Yubin’s age. She was holding a book, totally engrossed in it. Yubin cleared her throat, trying to get the girls attention without startling her. The girl looked up over her book, their eyes meeting. Yubin immediately felt an odd tingling sensation right behind her eyes. She opened and shut them, trying to blink away the feeling, but it lingered for several seconds before slowly fading away. The woman was beautiful, with long inexplicably silver hair pulled out of her face into an intricate braid. She was long and lean with a hint of a smile flitting across her face. Yubin was stunned into silence for a few seconds. She had talked so much shit about the village girls and here she was met with a real-life angel.

“Sorry to interrupt you,” Yubin said after collecting herself a bit. Her heart was fluttering. That was a new sensation for her. Pirate’s hearts don’t flutter.

“Oh no, it’s no bother, I really shouldn’t be reading when I have customers,” the angel like girl said, marking her place in the book and laying it on the table, smiling to herself at the flustered look on her new customer’s face.

“What are you reading if you don’t mind me asking?” Yubin tried to sound casual. She was a pirate, cool and collected. Men trembled when they saw her crew coming. She could handle a girl in a bookshop.

“Oh its Don Quixote, have you read it?” the tall woman asked her, her expression one of curiosity.

“No, is it good?” To be honest, she had always wanted to read it, but had trouble finding it, even in the big open air markets she had scoured for hours.

“YES! You should read it!” the tall girl responded with puppy like enthusiasm.

“Isn’t it in Spanish?”

“This one is, but I think I have a one in English,” Yoohyeon said animatedly, “Sorry I’m so excited, most of the people who come in are looking for the Bible. It’s so rare to get an actual book lover out here.” The other woman, looked at her for a second, a blush coming to her round cheeks. Yubin thought it was terribly cute.

“I can imagine. I worried the village would not have a bookshop, but here we are, a bookshop with books I haven’t read and a fellow book enthusiast. I must have good luck today,” Yubin found herself smiling again, her normally stoic and somewhat intimidating face softening.

“Yeah my luck seems pretty nice too,” Yoohyeon said, her eyes moving down her figure for a split second, taking her in, before looking back in her eyes. “Oh, I am Yoohyeon by the way.”

“I’m Yubin,” She noticed the taller women glance at her lips, making her blush slightly. _Who was she and why was she blushing?_ She usually didn’t give her real name to people, but here she was doing it without thinking about it. Something about the girl was alluring, not just her beauty, but there was something behind those eyes.

“You aren’t from around here are you? I don’t think I’ve seen you before, and I’m sure I would have remembered someone like you,” Yoohyeon said with a wink that made the pirate blush again. Yubin cursed herself in her mind. She had never gotten mushy over a woman, and here she was a soft mess.

“No, My sister and I are here for a few day, we are sailors,” Yubin lied. The lie came so easily now that she could almost believe it somedays.

“You’re kidding, I’ve always wanted to travel like that, you must have seen so much!”

“Yeah we get around, you could come see our ship sometime if you want, it’s on the far side of the island, I set up a little library of sorts in my cabin,” Yubin shared without thinking. She of course could not come see the ship. It was a pirate ship, they would be found out immediately. She still wanted her to come though, something about the thought of sharing her small library with the tall woman made her feel warm inside.

“I think I would like that.” Yoohyeon answered, the smile playing at her lips infectious. _Yoohyeon, who are you?_

Suddenly the door behind Yubin opened, startling them both. An elegant looking woman slightly taller than Yubin with long blonde hair with an air of arrogance. She was severe to look at, but unmistakably beautiful. Her icy demeanor put a damper on the easy and comfortable atmosphere that two women were enjoying.

“Handong, Hi!” Yoohyeon said, her voice rising two octaves. Yubin narrowed her eyes, looking the woman up and down. So, Siyeon was right, she was here. Handong, the richest woman in the new world. A spice trader who had diversified her company and branched out into less savory endeavors.

“Yoohyeon Darling, you have a customer” Handong said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. She surveyed Yubin, seeming to discount her as non-threatening. This suited Yubin just fine, she was going to end up stealing her gold if all went according to plan, so the less remarkable she was the better. But something about the way that the elegant woman looked at Yoohyeon made her blood run cold. It was a possessive stare. It was clear that she felt entitled to Yoohyeon, and Yubin was sure that the other woman did not feel the same way. Something in Yubin told her to protect this girl, but she knew she could not right now. Her sister wouldn’t allow it.

“Oh yes, she’s going to buy Don Quixote, here you go ma’am” Yoohyeon said shoving the book into her hands with a sheepish smile.

Yubin is confused by the change in the air. _Ma’am? Where did that come from?_ Yubin took the book the tall girl handed her, fishing in her jacket to pull out her gold, laying the proper amount in the other woman’s hand, her hand brushing the other woman’s. Yubin felt that strange tingle right behind her eyes again. She looked up into the tall girls open gaze, seeing her own confusion mirrored in her eyes. _Did she feel that too?_ Shaking away the feeling she turned and left the shop, waving a terse goodbye to both women.

“It was nice to meet you, Yoohyeon.”

As soon as she left the shop she headed towards where her sister had pointed earlier. She wanted desperately to go back to the shop and sit there for the rest of the afternoon listening to the tall angel talk about Don Quixote and admire her beauty. She felt like something connected them, like magnet, pulling them together. Hopefully, she could see the girl again before they left.

\--

Gahyeon was not expecting much when she dragged herself out of her lumpy bed this morning. Nothing exciting ever happened in this ho hum town. The last interesting thing to happen here was when that group of fishermen got lost at sea, and that only captivated her attention for a week before their bloated corpses were found floating 100 yards offshore. She hadn’t even attended the funeral; she had a particular distaste for that group of men. They were especially smelly and ill mannered. They would always come into the pub and stare straight down her dress. Of course, she was there to be looked at part of her job, but most people at least looked discreetly.

But today seem to be looking up. Gahyeon arrived in the pub where she worked as a bar maid in a serene mood, there was something in the air today. The shimmer of possibilities. She readied herself for disappointment anyway, there was nothing but disappointment in her life since she left the mainland. She set about cleaning the pile of glasses that needed her attention, ignoring the mostly empty bar area.

“Rum please,” an unusually female voice said, bringing Gahyeon up short. The woman placed some gold on the counter. The whole exchange was something new to Gahyeon. Women usually didn’t frequent this type of establishment. She couldn’t get her friend Yoohyeon to step foot in here. She didn’t blame her; she was a fair flower and the men in here were pond scum. Sailors, vagrants, and the worst, pirates. Most of the clientele didn’t say please either. Usually a grunt was all she got as please and thank you.

“Oh um.. Yes of course,” Gahyeon said, setting down the glass she was cleaning, trying to wipe the surprised look off her face. She set a glass in front of the mysterious stranger. She went to pour the rum, but the other woman put a hand over the glass.

“Actually, I’ll just take the bottle,” The mysterious woman said with a sly grin, placing the exact amount of gold on the table. Pirate, Gahyeon thought. No regular sailor had money to blow like that. Gahyeon obliged, reaching for a new bottle for the strange pirate. She could feel her gaze on her, how it scanned her figure while she set the bottle on the counter. Normally this sort of behavior annoyed her, sometimes frightened her when a particularly scary man was the one doing the ogling, but Gahyeon found that she didn’t mind it from this woman. She liked it. On some level, she had always known she preferred the company of women, but she didn’t get the chance to explore it much in a place like this.

Gahyeon went to walk away, back to her work, but the pirate spoke again before she could. “You are exceptionally beautiful,” she said, with that same confident smirk.

“Oh… um thank you,” Gahyeon said trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. She looked the pirate up and down, her eyes pausing at her full lips. “You are very striking yourself.”

“What’s your name?” The woman looked at her, eyes intense, but soft.

“Gahyeon” She offered with a nervous laugh.

“Ahh, beautiful name,” the other woman stated like it was the prettiest thing she had ever heard.

“What’s your name?”

“I go by many names, but you can call me Siyeon.” Siyeon said with a flourish, sending a wink towards her, making Gahyeon’s heart leap for a second.

“Siyeon. Well welcome to the cove, not much to do here, but the beach is nice.” Gahyeon was both terrified and thrilled by the look in the other woman’s eyes, maybe she could have some fun for a change.

“Is it nice in the moonlight?”

“Yes beautiful,” Gahyeon leaned herself forward on the bar to say this, relishing when the pirate’s eyes roamed where she had wanted them to go.

They were interrupted by a serious looking woman, dressed similarly to Siyeon in tight pants, heavy boots and a vest. Surely another pirate. She sat down beside Siyeon, eying Gahyeon suspiciously, then grabbing the bottle of rum in front of Siyeon greedily taking a gulp.

“Aye, Gahyeon this is my sister, Yubin,” Siyeon said with a smile, patting the newcomer on the back jovially. Yubin shot back an annoyed look and grumbled something under her breath.

“Hello, Yubin. I can get you a glass,” Gahyeon said with a bright smile, feeling uncomfortable with the somber presence of the new woman.

“No, it’s fine, we have to leave soon, we will take it with us.”

“Oh, you have to leave so soon, you just got here,” Gahyeon said with a hint of a whine in her voice.

“Alas, she’s the boss, I must take my leave, but perhaps you could meet me at midnight, show me this beautiful beach?”

“I’d love to, meet me outside, just past midnight, I’ll show you where it is,” Gahyeon said gleefully.

Yubin stared blankly at the exchange, rolling her eyes at her sister’s flirtation and how this girl had no idea what she was getting into. Lee Siyeon was called the Queen of Broken Hearts for a reason. Best beware. Not that Yubin or Minji were much better, but at least they didn’t try to make the girls fall in love with them before leaving.

“It’s a date, farewell till later sweet Gahyeon”

\--

Yubin remained somber as they left, clutching the bottle of rum like it was a treasure. She couldn’t shake the feeling she felt around Yoohyeon. She couldn’t explain it. She wasn’t one to pin over a girl, her lifestyle didn’t allow for attachments like that. She would enjoy a companion for a night and be rid of them by morning. No feelings, just warding off loneliness for a night.

“What is up with you? Usually you are the friendly one.”

“Nothing, it’s fine, I found the woman we are looking for, she’s at the book shop. We should wait for her to leave and then follow her to her compound. We can stake the place out, look for a way in,”

“Ah, the fearsome Dami always finds a way,” Siyeon said, calling her sister by her pirate name. She notices her sister grimace at the name. Confusion washes over her own face. Yubin was acting strange even for her.

“Did you find a book?” Siyeon said to fill the silence.

Yubin nodded, looking down at her satchel which held the English translation of Don Quixote. She had wanted to read the book for a long while but had never been able to find a translated version. For some reason it felt like fate that she had stumbled upon it and Yoohyeon at the same time.

“Do you ever just want to leave it behind? The pirate life?” Yubin asked suddenly. She was good at being a pirate, cunning and ruthless when she needed to be, but with restraint that kept the authorities mostly off their backs. But she was starting to wonder if being good at something meant you had to keep doing it.

“Not really. I am not one who can sit still, not like you can. Is that why you are so somber? You want out?”

“No… I couldn’t leave you and Minji,” Yubin said taking another sip of rum, the burn helping her from saying more. She wasn’t necessarily lying, she couldn’t see herself leaving them, striking out on her own, but she had thought about it.

“You can leave whenever you want, I mean it. just because you started as a pirate, doesn’t mean you always have to be a pirate. Minji and I will miss you of course, but we can get by,” Siyeon said, her tone unusually soft and sympathetic. She might be a pain in the ass and a bit morally ambiguous, but she was a great sister and even better captain.

“It’s fine, I’m just stuck in my head, I’ll sort it out later,” Yubin said, grateful to the older sibling, despite not being able to always show it.

Silence fell as they walked to the bookshop. Yubin’s heart did an involuntary leap when she saw the small structure again. She wanted to run inside and see the tall woman again. They hid in the bushes instead, on the other side of the clearing from the shop. They could see the two women sitting in the shop talking. Siyeon took that time to take a little nap leaned against a tree. She was rustled awake by a forceful shove by Yubin.

“They are leaving, It’s dusk. I think the shop is closing.” Yubin said gruffly

Indeed, the women inside were leaving. A tall slim woman in simple dress, and a shorter woman in much more elegant dress. Certainly, this had to be the elusive Handong, richest woman in the new world. She looked out of place in this grubby little town.

As the two were saying goodbye, the smaller woman lifted herself on to her tippy toes and trying to place a kiss on the tall woman’s mouth. The tall woman turned her face quickly, awkwardly deflecting the kiss to land on her cheek. The tall woman looked very uncomfortable.

Siyeon noticed that her sister’s hands clenched into a fist during this exchange, her face grimacing, as if the scene caused her great pain. Something was seriously up.

“So, she is why you’ve been acting strange, huh? Book girl?” Siyeon ventured. The look she received in return told her all she needed to know. Yubin had it bad for Book girl.

“Her name is Yoohyeon, and I’m not acting strange,” Yubin spat back at her, a hint of warning in her words.

“Yeah sure, and I’m 20 ft tall,” Siyeon mumbled, getting a slap to her arm in response.

“Shh, she is leaving, come on let’s see where she goes.”

\--

Handong doesn’t like surprises, so seeing the well-dressed woman in what is ostensibly her book shop, was not a welcome sight. Seeing the way that Yoohyeon looked at her when she walked out the door, like she wished she weren’t leaving, was even less welcome. She wasn’t too worried though, sailors rarely stayed in one place, they went where the money was, and the only money here was her own. Handong got what she wanted always, and she wanted Yoohyeon.

She left the bookshop after it closed, making her way slowly back to her residence. The locals called it the big house, because of its size and importance. It was indeed large, the largest on the island, but other than its size it was modest looking on the outside. This was to protect her interests. Always better to seem poorer than you are when pirates rule the waters around the colonies.

She despised pirates, like any reputable person would. She knew many in the village thought of pirates as folk heroes, fighting the oppressive systems. Bunch of bullshit if you asked her. They were nothing but a bunch of thieving idiots who couldn’t build something for themselves. They would be irradicated in a week if the royal navy wasn’t filled with imbeciles and grifters.

She wasn’t so worried about pirates here though. Most who came into town were to stupid or too smart to mess with her fortune. It was the exact reason she had chosen this place. Her house loomed closer as she walked, her guards tipping there hats as she passed through the gates. They were the best that money could buy. Loyal, and ruthless. It helped that Handong was always overly kind to the guards, letting them move their families into the smaller houses she had built for them.

“Any news on that contract that I was expecting to be delivered?” Handong asked the nearest guard.

“It arrived this afternoon. It’s in your quarters ma’am”

“Excellent, Tell Sally and the kids I say hi,” Handong said with as much sweetness she could muster.

“Will do ma’am”

Handong waved at the man, and then disappeared into the large house, the house she hoped to launch an empire from, the house where Yoohyeon would finally be hers.

\--

Siyeon was not enjoying this stake out. Normally the banter between the two sisters was easy and fun. But Yubin seemed out of sorts. She was notmally pretty quiet, only speaking when she had something of importance to say, but today she was almost completely silent. She just sat there her back leaning on a tree, scribbling in her notebook, ignoring Siyeon's multiple attempts at conversation.IT had to be because of the girl. The pretty girl with silver hair. Siyeon wondered how her hair was that color, she had never seen hair grow like that naturally, except for in the very old. She had never seen her sister like this, for that matter. It was almost like she was pinning for the tall woman. Yubin was a lover of women, but she did not often think twice about a particular woman.

“So… Yoohyeon…” Siyeon stated, trying to broach the subject casually. She could tell by the tensing of her shoulders that this was not the correct way to do it.

“What?” Yubin said, looking up from her notebook momentarily to glare at her icily

“She’s tall.” Siyeon said obtusely.

“And…” Yubin put her book down, closing it roughly with a snap.

“You really like tall women,” Siyeon said with a diffusing smile.

“Shut up.”

“I just want you to talk to me and you aren’t laughing at my jokes. What am I supposed to do?” Siyeon whined.

“Our job.” Yubin spat back. She had clearly hit a nerve.

“Like you’re doing anything, your just writing love letters to Yoohyeon in your diary.” Siyeon motioned at her book, which she had just assumed was her diary. They looked similar.

“No… These are plans Siyeon… See…” Yubin opened the book, showing her the pages of diagrams and notes neatly written in the margins. “How exactly did we agree to make you Captain?”

“Minji’s too nice, you’re too mean, and I’m just right, like goldilocks.” Siyeon said, not taking offense to the tone in her sisters’ voice. She knew she was obviously dealing with something big if she wouldn’t even tell her. She had a tendency to lash out when she was trying to process her feelings.

“Idiot.”

“So, what’s the plan? Do I get to stab people?” Siyeon asked stretching out her long legs, she had been in this bush for far to long and she wanted to get moving. She often found it hard to sit still.

“I’m trying to keep the stabbing to a minimum.” Yubin said with the smallest smirk, finally coming around to the other woman’s badgering.

“Alright what do we do?”

“I only have the bones of a plan, I’ll take back the drawings and notes to Minji and we can all meet to discuss. I think it will be best to strike at night or early morning, us surprise to our advantage.”

“Our source said the goods and gold were kept under lock and key, only Handong has it right?”

“Yes. You will need to find a way to grab that key, either you go after her before we attack, or you find her during, we can talk more about it later.”

“So do you still need me here? Or can I go? That girl is sort of expects me soon,”

“Go Siyeon… Once again I will do this on my own,” Yubin said, rolling her eyes at the older girl. She could play all she wanted, but she knew Yubin loved this part of the gig. She was solitary by nature and very observant, so the plotting and planning had come naturally for her. She hoped for their sake that she didn’t decide to leave the life, but she would be happy for her either way.

“Your so good at it.” Siyeon said ruffling the younger girls hair and giving her most dazzling smile. “And this way you can leave all the swashbuckling up to me.”

“Yeah what ever you say.” Yubin answered, scowling at her captain, before softening and giving her a genuine smile. “Have fun with Gahyeon”

“Oh I know I will”

The walk back was faster than she had expected, she soon found herself crossing the boundary back into town. She spotted Gahyeon outside of the bar she had left earlier. She looked beautiful in the soft light of the lantern outside the bar. She really was far to stunning to be a barmaid in a seedy bar on a tiny little nothing island. She should be in a city, somewhere she could find a wealthy man to marry and pamper her. Perhaps that is not what she wanted, but she surely could do better than this boring place.

“I was worried you wouldn’t come.” Gahyeon said when as she approached, her eyes falling on the other woman’s figure quickly. She did look relieved.

“I keep my promises.” Siyeon said, her sly smile making the other woman blush. She motioned for her hand when she was standing in front of her, taking it and pressing it to her lips gently. Her skin was softer than she expected. She worked with her hands everyday, yet her hands were callous free.

“A pirate that keeps their promises… Suspicious.” Gahyeon said raising an eyebrow at the gesture. She would not be taken in by a pirate. Even a breathtakingly stunning pirate like Siyeon.

“You think I’m a pirate… I am just a lowly sailor,” Siyeon said coolly.

“No way in hell you are a sailor.” Gahyeon insisted, she had seen enough pirates to know the difference. She continued when she saw the perplexed look on Siyeon’s face, “You have this attitude, all pirates have it… that’s how I know your sister is also a pirate. You walk in any place and act as if it yours. Sailors are always deferring to someone, even captains have to answer to someone. Not pirates, especially pirate Captains.”

“Your surprising aren’t you…”

“Just observant. I’ve been a bar maid long enough to see a pattern.”

“So… this beach.”

“Yes of course,” Gahyeon said, motioning towards a path to their right. She started walking that way, surprised when the taller woman linked arms with her, sending her a warm smile. They walked in silence for the few minutes it took get to the beach. The moon shone on them, bathing them in a soft glow. The sand was soft under there feet.

“So, what is someone as smart and beautiful as you doing on this rubbish island?” Siyeon said finally breaking her silence.

“I’m originally from the mainland, outside Boston. But my parents shipped me here when I was young,” Gahyeon said, glancing at the woman beside her, admiring how the light danced off her angular face.

“Well you aren’t young now,” Siyeon start, realizing what she was saying halfway and turning bright red in the process. “Not like that… er sorry you aren’t a kid… Certainly not a kid.”

“What I meant was, why do you stay?” Siyeon finally finished, her face completely flushed in the moonlight. Gahyeon chuckled at the pirate, she had never seen a pirate become this tongue tied.

“I know you have a ship and travel seems easy… but just the fare to get off the island is huge; I’m trying to save up. My friend Yoohyeon and I made a pact that we’d get out of here one day.”

“Ohhhh Yoohyeon… tall girl, silver hair?” Siyeon said, recognition flashing on her face. What a tiny island. Everyone must know each other.

“Yeah… You met her?” Gahyeon answered, feeling her jealousy flair up. She was deeply jealous person by nature, and the amount of times she had been passed over for her tall and pretty best friend was not a non-zero number.

“No… No my sister did… I think she might have a bit of a crush.” Siyeon said, sensing the jealousy in her tone. Jealous girls were sort of her specialty. Something about the rage they could pull from the depths of themselves at a moments notice always enticed her. She know it shouldn’t, with how she operated she knew the less attached they were, the better. But she thrived off the affection, and she never said she was a good person.

“Oh good.” Gahyeon said, her rage calming back down. Bad things could happen when she was angry. Especially when Yoohyeon wasn’t around to calm her down.

“Why is that good?” Siyeon ventured, stopping their progress to look the other woman in the eyes.

“Cause… erm… I don’t know, your sister seems great…” Gahyeon stammered, suddenly shy under the pirates gaze.

“Oh not because you thought I was interested in her?”

“No… why would I care?” Gahyeon said trying to seem casual, as the other woman closed the gap between them.

“You tell me.” Siyeon said, her eyes challenging, her lips drawing closer and closer.

Gahyeon smiled to herself, knowing that this was a challenge, and though she was not as confident as the pirate, she was not one to back down from a challenge. She advanced toward the other woman, cupping her face in her hands, her lips making contact seconds later. Siyeon responded to the sudden onslaught by wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close. Gahyeon laced her fingers behind the pirates head.

“Do you have a place?” Siyeon asked breathlessly.

“Yeah, back over the bar.” Gahyeon said catching her breath.

“Convenient”

“I thought so.”

Gahyeon squealed as the taller woman lifted her off her feet, pulling her back in for a deeper kiss. She instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist, eliciting a groan from the tall woman. Gahyeon was having a superior day she decided. Not dull.

\--

Yubin was tired. The trek through the woods even harder the second time in the dark. Her outer layers were covered with sweat. When she returned to the ship, she headed directly to her quarters. Siyeon occupied the largest room on the ship, but Minji and Yubin shared the second largest. She was unsurprised to find Minji sitting on her bed when she walked into the room.

“You know you have your own bed,” Yubin said, striping off her sweaty vest and shirt as soon as the door closed behind her.

“I’m easier to ignore on my own bed,” Minji said with a wicked grin. The type of grin that usually enticed Yubin, but today she felt nothing.

“I found a book shop, and that book I’ve been searching for,” Yubin said throwing herself on Minji’s bed just to spite her friend.

“You’re getting my sheets sweaty,” Minji whined getting up from Yubin’s bed to cross the room.

“You usually don’t mind that,” Yubin said smirking up at the girl.

That was all it took. She was on her, crashing her lips into hers, raking her fingers through her hair pushing her tongue into her mouth. The older girl straddled her waist, her hands roaming her slightly sticky abdomen, slipping under her undershirt, greedily searching for the flesh underneath. The younger woman groaned involuntary when Minji’s hands found what they were looking for.

Normally she would enjoy this. Her mind wouldn’t wander like it was right now. She would normally fully participate, egg it on even, initiate it most of the time. It wasn’t like it meant anything to either of them. They had been cabinmates for years, and this had always just been part of it. Months out at sea didn’t give you many options for physical intimacy. But today it felt different, it felt wrong. All she could think about was the girl who loved books just as deeply as she did. She saw her deep brown eyes, remembering the strange feeling she got when their eyes met.

“Minj, stop,” Yubin whined when the older girl’s hands migrated to her pants, about to slip under her belt. She couldn’t go through with it. Though she longed for the touch, something had changed in her today.

“Huh?” Minji said pulling back from the smaller woman. She looked at her, confusion in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m just not in the mood,” Yubin said, her voice sounding as tired as she was.

“You are always in the mood after an outing, that’s why I waited in here for you,”

“I know…. It’s fine, sorry continue…” Yubin said willing herself to get in the correct mood, pulling the girl close again laying a kiss on her slightly pouty lips

“No, No, I’m not going to force you into something you don’t want, I’m just surprised,” Minji said pulling away from the smaller woman, getting off her and instead lying next to her on her bed. “Did something happen while you were out?”

“I don’t know…” Yubin said looking at her oldest friend’s face, searching, like maybe she could find her answers there. She couldn’t put a finger on what changed. She knew it had something to do with Yoohyeon, but it couldn’t just be a crush. It felt different.

“What”

“It’s hard to explain… I went to the book shop, which is impressive for a place in the middle of nowhere… But there was a girl, and I was drawn to her,” Yubin said, not sure if she could properly explain the feeling. It had felt like a electric shock when they touched, but a pleasant one, like they were connected somehow.

“A pretty girl put you out of the mood? I’m not getting this,” Minji said confused.

“No its more like, as soon as I left, I felt like it was a mistake and I should just go back inside and talk to her for the rest of eternity.”

“Does my little sister have a little crush,” Minji aske, her face lighting up. She loved the Lee sisters like family, and though they shared no blood with the Lees, they were her sisters.

“Minji, I can’t be you little sister after where your hands have been,” Yubin said grimacing. There was a time when both had felt comfortable referring to each other as sisters, but since their sexual relationship progressed, Yubin felt gross about the term.

“Ok, fine, but you do have a crush and that is awfully adorable,” Minji said ruffling the younger woman’s hair affectionately.

“Maybe I do. But it’s not like it could ever be anything more than a fling. Pirates don’t do relationships,” Yubin said, her mood turning dark.

The expression made Minji sad., there was nothing that she wanted more than her family to be happy. That’s what the two Lee sisters had become to her. If she was honest with herself, she knew Yubin wasn’t really made for this life. Just like she knew one day, maybe one day soon, Yubin would fall in love and leave them. She was meant for more than this, always had been. She had become a pirate out of necessity because opportunities were not given to dirty little orphans. But she could have been respectable, she was capable and smart and most importantly, she cared about people. She didn’t get a thrill from the stealing and fighting like they did. She was fearsome, and a hell of a good pirate, but her heart wasn’t in it.

“Well I think you should see her again, before we leave.”

“Maybe I will,” Yubin said with a hint of hope in her chocolate colored eyes. It made Minji’s heart soar. She wanted that happy future for her favorite girl.

“Good. I’m going to find Siyeon, I got all riled up and had no release,” Minji said sitting up on the bed.

“She’s not back yet, she went to meet this bar maid,” Yubin said looking apologetic as she sat up next to her. She stood up again, making her way to her own bed, desperate to get into some less sweaty clothes.

“Ugh. The Lee sisters are being difficult tonight. Can I at least cuddle you while you read your new book? Maybe you could read to me?” Minji asked sweetly, watching the other girl as changed into more comfortable clothes.

“That always makes you fall asleep…” Yubin said looking up at her, raising one of her eyebrows. It had been months since Minji wanted her to read to her. Minji could read just fine, but she said she liked the way it sounded when Yubin said it better.

“Exactly.”

“Okay, Come on.” Yubin said, finally settling on her bed with her new book, leaving some room for Minji next to her. Minji squealed with joy and made herself comfortable next to the small pirate. It was easy to forget that Minji was a pirate sometimes. She was so loving and soft most of the time, that when she switched to her hard exterior it could be quite jarring.

Minji nestled in close, ready to let Yubin’s deep voice guide her off to sleep.


End file.
